Une histoire de chaussette
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un petit délire, je me suis éclaté. Quand on imagine que Scott et Stiles sont des chaussettes. Bon, normalement j'ai fais en sorte qu'on sache - ou on devine - qui parle.


Une histoire de chaussette.

« - Il était une fois à Tiroir Hills, une paire de chaussette, l'une s'appelait Scott et l'autre Stiles.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'un jour elles puissent se séparer, elles n'étaient jamais l'une sans l'autre, même la puissante machine à laver n'avait pas eu raison d'elles. C'était le genre de chaussette unit pour la vie, pour le meilleur comme le pire.

En parlant de pire, hé bien justement, ça arriva ! Quel hasard, vraiment. Une méchante chaussure décida de changer la petite chaussette Scott en chaussure mangeuse de chaussette. La chaussure était puissante, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdue celle qui faisait la paire avec elle, et à présent, elle était solitaire mais désirait créer une meute pour se débarrasser de ceux qui avaient anéantis sa famille. Les broyeurs de chaussures.

Mais la chaussette Scott ne voulait pas devenir une chaussure, encore moins une chaussure mangeuse de chaussette, elle ne voulait perdre ses amis et ses proches, encore moins Stiles. Qui était de loin sa chaussette préférée. Stiles l'aida à surmonter cette épreuve, tout en essayant de gérer une autre chaussure du nom de Derek, ils pensaient même que c'était lui qui avait transformé Scott, il faut bien avouer qu'il avait une couleur qui ne trompait personne, une couleur qui faisait vraiment de lui un coupable idéal parce qu'on aurait vraiment dis un tueur de chaussette.

Même la chaussure Derek ne savait pas qui était derrière toute cette histoire, ho non, loin de là, parce que dans le fond Derek est incroyablement naïf, il suffisait de voir comment il s'était fais avoir en beauté par la broyeuse de chaussure du nom de Kate. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour mais alors là, c'était la cerise sur la tarte aux champignons. Bien que je ne pense pas que la tarte aux champignons existent, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Un jour ils découvrirent que la chaussure mangeuse de chaussette n'était autre que l'oncle de Derek, Peter. Ça faisait des années qu'il avait été mis au placard et que personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. C'était pour mieux faire son grand retour, évidemment !

Pendant ce temps, une meute peu commune s'était formée, avec Lydia le foulard en soie, Alisson, une autre broyeuse de chaussure qui était tombée sous le charme de Scott la chaussure, vraiment, on aura tout vu... Jackson la chaussette, qui s'était transformé en gant, et qui deviendra plus tard une chaussure lui aussi, il n'aurait pas pu faire comme tout le monde celui-là... et Stiles la chaussette. Parce que Stiles reste toujours une chaussette. Ho, bien sûr, Peter la chaussure mangeuse de chaussette regrettait amérement de ne pas avoir mordu Stiles à la place de Scott, mais il voyait là une opportunité de faire de Scott la chaussure qui ne profitait vraiment pas de son nouveau statut, de faire autre chose de lui, peut-être quelque chose de plus constructif... »

Le reste de la meute regardaient Peter étrangement, comme s'il était devenu un alien sortit de nulle part. Il haussa un sourcil en redressant la tête qu'il avait posé contre le dos du canapé.

« - ça ferait une bonne histoire pour enfant, non ?

\- Super après les histoires du père castor, voilà les histoires de l'oncle Peter... On l'a définitivement perdu, je crois.

\- Et après on vient se plaindre de mes monologues ! Vous voyez, il n'y a pas que moi qui a des délires bizarre !

\- Stiles, tu vois bien que ce pauvre Peter est bon à enfermer...

\- Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'idée d'être un gant, ça veut dire que je me suis fais fister un bon nombre de fois, je suppose... Dégueux.

\- Jackson... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu penses directement à ça ?

\- J'me suis imaginé en gant, voilà tout !

\- Pourquoi Isaac, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas intégrer à l'histoire ?

\- Parce que ça faisait trop de chaussure, sinon. À moins qu'on fasse des paires de chaussures. Dans ce cas, je mettrais Boyd avec Erica. Derek, tu accepterais de prendre Isaac comme chaussure à chaussure, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » Derek grogna pour toute réponse. « - D'accord, je vais prendre ça pour un oui...

\- Dans ce cas, Jackson la chaussure irait avec qui ?

\- Avec Lydia, le foulard en soie.

\- Ça fait un couple bizarre, quand même...

\- Plus que Allison la broyeuse de chaussure et Scott la chaussure ?

\- Ouais, mais de toute façon, peu importe qui il rencontrera, Scott la chaussure reviendra toujours vers son ami Stiles la chaussette.

\- Ho, arrêtez, je vais gerber...

\- Bas ouais, tu peux pas comprendre toi, t'aimes personne !

\- Tiens, j'ai une idée, vu que Peter la chaussure mangeuse de chaussettes, est tout seul, on a qu'à le mettre en paire avec Jackson la chaussure.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Hors de question, il se ferait dévorer en moins de deux minutes par la grande méchante chaussure.

\- Vous me faites pas peur.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Ouiiii voilà, on met Jackson avec Peter, Lydia avec Alisson, Isaac avec Derek, Erica avec Boyd, et Stiles avec Scott, comme ça tout le monde est content !

\- Stiles, en quoi tout le monde est content là-dedans ?!

\- Bas moi en tout cas je suis content. Parce que partis comme c'était, j'allais encore me retrouver tout seul !

\- Sinon on remet les paires comme avant, et on met Peter et Stiles ensemble.

\- Non ! » s'étaient exclamé Derek et Scott en même temps.

« - Vous l'avez dis vous-même, Scott et Stiles sont inséparable, ça n'aurait aucune logique de les séparer à la fin. » Déclara finalement Scott.

« - Ce que tu dis n'est pas complètement idiot. » Sourit Peter, satisfait.


End file.
